We'll Make it through
by xoxMusicalGirlxox
Summary: Zac and Gabriella have lost their mom and dad. They want to stay together so they run away to New Mexico. Soon, they meet a certain blue eyed hottie and some other friends, but still need to struggle to survive. Can they make it through? A TROYELLA story!
1. A Sad Beginning

"Zac, why isn't dad here yet? It's already 11:00" Gabriella whined, looking out the window.

"Don't know Gabs, he's not working the extra shift tonight!" her big brother Zac answered sighing.

"I wish that he'd come home soon! I'm awful worried!" Gabriella said slumping onto the sofa, trying her best not to cry.

"Gabi, don't worry, dad will come home soon…" Zac said soothingly, sitting down next to her sighing.

Right then, the phone had rung, making the two siblings jump up.

"Hello?" Zac answered.

Gabriella impatiently started to pace. She immediately knew what had happened when her brother had tears slip down his face.

"Dad's at the hospital…" Zac said after he hung up.

The two quickly rushed out of the door and into their car.

---

"Oh no, dad!" Gabriella cried out when they reached a room.

"Gabi…" the man said quietly.

"Dad, are you ok?" Zac asked slowly.

"Kids, I'm going to your mother…" Mr. Montez said painfully.

"No! Dad we can get through this! Don't give up!" Gabriella said quickly.

"I'm sorry baby; I never meant to leave you so soon, still young with a long way to go." Mr. Montez went on.

"No don't say that!" Gabriella cried.

"Son, take care of your sister. This is all I have…" Mr. Montez slowly pulled a big wad of money from his pocket.

"D-dad…" Zac said, staring at the money in his hands.

"Promise me this kids, always stay together. Don't let those social workers tear you two apart. Stay together no matter what!" Mr. Montez said.

"We promise dad." Zac said tearfully.

"I love you two…"

_Gabriella's Pov:_

_Those were his last words…And he died that night. Zac and I were left alone. It's been three days since! Constantly social workers would come to our house, trying to separate us two. Yes, they're just doing their job but Zac and I try real hard to stay together. It was until one day, Zac had made his decision. _

"Well you are 19, but still to young!"

"NO, we're staying together no matter what!" Zac argued.

"I'm sorry, but she's going to go to a home until you're ready. We'll come for her tomorrow" The social worker explained, and she left.

Zac slammed the door after her and ran into his room. I stood there, tears streaming down my face. Why did dad have to go?

"Gabi get over here!" I heard Zac call.

I rushed to his room where he was sitting on his bed.

"Yea?" I asked.

"We're leaving!" he said abruptly.

"W-where?" I asked.

"I don't know; J-just pack all you can!" Zac said quickly, tossing me a backpack.

I ran to my room and dumped out my drawers, pulling out random ones and stuffing it into my bag. I also carefully packed my diary and a few pens and pencils.

"Pack light and quickly! We need to get out of here quick!" Zac called out as he ran down the stairs.

I stood up, ready to go, and then stopped. I ran to my dresser and grabbed my only copy of our family picture and then headed down stairs.

"What did you pack?" I asked Zac, who was in the kitchen.

"My clothes, money, food…" he said slowly. "Ok let's go!" he said, taking my hand.

"Zac, are mom and dad watching over us right now?" I asked sadly as he started the car out of the driveway.

"Sure they are! Mom has ever since she's left!" Zac said trying his best to smile.

"But Zac, aren't _they_ going to say that you've _kidnappe_d me?" I asked slowly.

I watched in pain as Zac started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry Gabs that this has to happen to you, but I'm going to stay committed to stay with you at all costs…" Zac said sighing.

I smiled weakly and hugged him "Thanks Zac, you're the best big brother!"

"Hey, how about we play a game!" Zac said playfully.

"What game?" I asked eagerly.

"Um…ok! How about we play the license plate game!" He said.

I made a face. "Come on Zac! That's boring! Besides, I get dizzy on that game!" I whined.

"Fine, then we can just count cars…" Zac said smirking.

"OK, for an hour, count how many red cars!" I said.

"Who said we're driving for an hour?" Zac said chuckling as we pulled up to a train station.

"I get your point!" I said giggling as we stepped out of the car.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Zac asked smiling.

"Do you mean it? Anywhere?" I asked.

Zac smiled. "Not necessarily anywhere!"

"Shoot, I wanted to go to Egypt!" I joked.

"Hmm, Albuquerque, New Mexico. Goes in half an hour…" Zac looked at me.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

"Alrighty then, we're off to Mew Mexico!"

**OK. That's all for today. Sad so far right? lol**

**Hannah :P **

**The one and only!**


	2. Welcome to Albuquerque

_Zac smiled. "Not necessarily anywhere!" _

"_Shoot, I wanted to go to Egypt!" I joked. _

"_Hmm, __Albuquerque, New Mexico__. Goes in half an hour…" Zac looked at me. _

_I nodded. "Sounds good to me!" _

"_Alrighty then, we're off to Mew Mexico!" _

---

Gabriella yawned in her hard seat. Zac stirred slightly and mumbled something indistinct.

"Zac…" Gabi whispered.

Zac groaned. "Zac!" Gabi said more urgently.

"What?!" Zac said shaking his head, trying to wake up.

"We arrive in an hour." Gabi said excitedly.

"We still have an hour and you wake me up 5:00 in the morning?" Zac said shocked.

Gabriella giggled "Shh! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Hmm, and you did you wake _me_ up?" Zac questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!" Gabi whined.

"What?" Zac asked sighing.

"I'm hungry!" Gabi said importantly like a child.

Zac slapped himself on the forehead and groaned. Gabi giggled.

"Ok, ok!" Zac mumbled, standing up and reaching to the compartment above and taking out his backpack.

"Here!" Zac said sighing, handing Gabi a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Gabi made a face "You know I don't like peanuts!"

Zac chuckled and grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich from his backpack and handed it to Gabi. Gabriella snatched it playfully and ate her cheesy breakfast. Zac rolled his eyes and dug into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You always get the better choice!" Zac complained, winking at Gabi.

Gabriella smirked as she handed Zac her empty zip lock bag with cheese stuck all over it.

"What am I, your trash can?" Zac goofed off.

"Zac, what do we do when we get to Albuquerque?" Gabi asked, leaning in her seat bored.

Zac sighed. "I don't know, I probably need to get a job!"

"No! I mean where will we stay?" Gabi asked.

"Hmm, hard to say with only $2,500." Zac said smiling.

"Including dad's money and yours?" Gabriella asked.

Zac shook his head. "This is all dads' money. I have my college money too!" Zac said.

"But Zac, you've always wanted to go to college!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Gabi, college in not my priority or a reasonable option right now." Zac said seriously.

"I'll know when I can go! It's too dangerous to stay alone anyway!" Zac explained.

"Hmm, so being 17 is too young?" Gabi said smirking.

"In a month you are!" Zac pointed out.

---

"Hey Officer Bob!" Troy walked into the police station.

"Troy! What brings you here?" Officer Bob asked smiling from his desk.

"Oh nothing much!" Troy said.

"Hmm, here to hang out right?" Officer Bob said sighing, understanding Troy's problem.

"Yea, dad's still not approving for me to be a police officer! He said that I'd get shot less than a minute!" Troy said.

"Well, a good built on body like yours we can use!" Officer Bob said chuckling.

"Yea, dad's been pushing me too hard with the extra laps!" Troy said.

"Well, here's a fun case for you!" Officer Bob said smiling.

Troy walked over to the mid aged police officer who was crouching over a printer.

"Wanted? Zachary Montez for kidnapping?" Troy asked.

Officer Bob nodded, handing Troy a picture of Zachary Montez. "The police of Montgomery, Alabama are searching for this guy. I don't know why is came all the way here!" Officer Bob said chuckling.

"So what are we supposed to do with this?" Troy asked referring to the picture.

"We need to scan it and send it on." Officer Bob explained. "Although I doubt this guy went as far as Oklahoma!"

"We can send it on to Denver, Colorado!" Troy said.

"Hmm, might do!" Officer Bob said handing Troy the picture.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Troy asked.

"Well, isn't an officer supposed to have even the things that seem useless? This picture can be a big help in the future if you meet a guy named Zachary Montez!" Officer Bob said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny Officer Bob." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's all the recent news that we got today! You hold onto that picture just in case!" Officer Bob said winking.

Troy sighed and walked out of the police station. "Yea, this will be a BIG help!" Troy said rolling his eyes.

Troy sat on a bench and studied the picture. "Zachary Montez, age 19."

"I doubt I'll meet anyone like him!" Troy mumbled, stuffing the picture into his pocket.

---

"Wow, its small…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Oh come on Gabs, it's the cheapest and the best!" Zac said cheerfully, slowly walking into their small apartment room.

"There's only one bed room" Gabi complained.

"Oh come on, I can sleep in the living room!" Zac said walking into kitchen.

"And there's only one bathroom!" Gabi said sighing.

"Yea well, get unpacking!" Zac said smirking.

Gabi rolled her eyes and opened her backpack.

"How about we play a game?" Zac asked smirking.

"What game?" Gabi asked.

"It's kinda like an acting game!" Zac said.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Come on Zac!"

"No I mean it!" Zac said seriously. "We can't tell anyone who we are!"

"Oh…" Gabi said.

"And I need to change my name!" Zac said sighing.

"Hmm, how about Tom" Gabi said smirking.

"Oh yea, that sooooo suits me!" Zac said smiling. "I like Elias!"

"No, how about Matthew, but we call you Matt?" Gabi asked.

"Hmm, sounds good. Now our last name!" Zac said.

"Last name!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yea, I like…like…"

"How about Jantz?" Gabi asked.

"Like Cathy Jantz?" Zac asked.

"Well yea, she's one of my class mates!" Gabi explained

"Ok I like it. Matthew Jantz!" Zac said playfully.

"What about my name?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmm, just keep yours! No name can replace such a pretty girl like you!" Zac said smiling.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

**Ok, that's all right now! I'll continue 5 reviews later kay? **

**Thanx**

**Hannah :P **

**The one and only!**


	3. Trouble Already

"_Ok I like it. Matthew Jantz!" Zac said playfully. _

"_What about my name?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Hmm, just keep yours! No name can replace such a pretty girl like you!" Zac said smiling. _

"_Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!" _

---

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, looking at Zac dumping on his coat in a hurry.

"I think I have a job!" Zac said importantly.

"Oh, so when will you be back by?" Gabi asked.

"Hard to say, maybe around 5:00 tonight!" Zac explained.

"And what do I eat for lunch?" Gabriella questioned.

"There's another sandwich in my bag. Eat that!" Zac called over his shoulder.

"Oh! And don't even think about leaving the house!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. She sighed as she spotted Zac running to a taxi.

"I'm bored! I wanna explore!" Gabi complained.

Without thinking, she put on her jacket and grabbed her keys.

"Just for a while!" She murmured as she stepped out into the cool fresh air on the chilly November day.

Gabi walked down the streets and smiled as she saw a mother holding a toddler's hand. That picture made her remember about her mother.

"_Mommy, why do you have to go?" five year old Gabi was sitting next to Mrs. Montez on the hospital bed. _

"_Well, everyone has a time to go honey…promise to be a good girl and I'll see you when your time comes!" Mrs. Montez said weakly. _

"_But mommy, I don't want you to go!" Gabi cried tears about to flow. _

"_Don't cry baby, you still have Daddy and Zac!" Mrs. Montez explained sighing. _

"_But none of them are mommy!" Gabriella said slowly, fiddling with her chubby fingers. _

_Mrs. Montez smiled and held Gabriella's hand. "You need to promise me that you'll be a good girl!" _

"_I promise mommy!" Gabi said, her chocolate brown eyes showing worry. _

"_I love you baby…" _

"Oh!" Gabi cried, bumping into something, more like someone!

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" a boy about her age with piercing blue eyes helped Gabi to her feet.

"It's ok; I wasn't looking on where I was going either!" Gabriella said smiling. She studied Troy, who was obviously lost on bumping into a pretty brunette.

"Um, I'm Troy!" Troy said holding out his hand.

"Gabriella Mo…I mean Jantz." Gabi stuttered, shaking Troy's hand.

"Sorry again!" Troy said smiling. "I-I need to go, I mean my dad's waiting!"

"No problem! No need to stop because of me!" Gabriella said.

"Well, see you later!" Troy called out, running off.

From Troy's pocket, a paper flew out.

"Wait!" Gabi yelled, but Troy was already far away. "You dropped something…" Gabi said quietly.

Curiously, she picked up the paper, then eyes widened.

"Z-Zachary Montez?! Wanted for k-kidnapping?!" Gabi said in shock.

---

Troy ran home out of breath. He felt his pocket for the paper.

"Shit!" Troy mumbled when he realized that he had dropped it.

---

Gabriella paced around her small room.

"We need to go somewhere else!" Gabi said to herself. She had immediately packed everything that they had had so they could leave as soon as possible.

"Gabi, I'm home!"

"Zac!" Gabriella said running over to her big brother. "We need to leave now!" Gabi said handing Zac the paper.

Zac sighed "We can't leave yet…" Zac said quietly.

"Why?!" Gabi shouted.

"We don't have enough yet…"

"B-but, how long?" Gabriella stuttered.

"I don't know, maybe at least a month." Zac said sighing.

"One month! We're down to be caught before that!" Gabi said desperately.

"WE have no choice; besides, I already have a good job. It'd be more suspicious if we left the day after I sighed up for it." Zac explained calmly.

"Then how will you keep from getting caught?" Gabriella whined.

Zac sighed. "I dunno…besides, I'm known as Matthew Jantz right now!"

**Still more trouble to come! **

**Hannah :P **

**The one and only!**


	4. First Day of School

"_WE have no choice; besides, I already have a good job. It'd be more suspicious if we left the day after I sighed up for it." Zac explained calmly. _

"_Then how will you keep from getting caught?" Gabriella whined. _

_Zac sighed. "I dunno…besides, I'm known as Matthew Jantz right now!" _

HSM-HSM-HSM

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Gabriella argued back to her brother. It had been about 2 weeks since they had first come to New Mexico.

"Gabi," Zac said calmly. "You've been home long enough. I can't risk you being home all day with nothing to do! The best way to avoid suspicion is for you to go to school!"

Gabriella sighed from frustration and ran into her room. She didn't want to make new friends and be happy. She was just too depressed to do so.

_I know that I have to go to school tomorrow…_Gabi thought.

"Brie?" Zac slowly entered the room.

"Do I have to go Zac?" Gabriella whined.

Zac nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Gabriella; I still want you to get what I don't have. I want you to be smart! You were all straight as before dad died…"

"But then you have to work harder!" Gabi blurted out.

"Aw Gabs!" Zac said, wrapping his crying sister into his arms. "I'm just doing what's best for you! I'm not sending you to school to get you out of the house!' Zac joked, trying to cheer Gabi up.

"You really are the big brother aren't you?" Gabriella mumbled on her brother's chest.

Zac chuckled. "Yea, I guess so!"

-The next day-

Zac poked his head into Gabi's room.

"Ready Brie?" he asked impatiently.

"Yea…" Gabriella mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Sometimes it's hard to say if you're really my sister!" Zac joked at how Gabi had dressed herself all pretty.

She had decided to wear something simple, so she put on a pair of dark jeans. A nice top that wasn't too tight and a bit of lip gloss had also already made her stand out.

"Ready…" Gabi mumbled.

Zac rolled his eyes as the two stepped outside, on their way to East High.

---

Troy smiled as he walked into East high. He was surrounded by his teammates and cheerleaders as usual.

"Hey Chad, anything new about to happen today?" Troy asked like every morning.

"Actually, I sneaked into the secretary's room and checked out the 'detention list'!" Chad said cocking his eyebrow.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm all ears…"

Chad chatted along which made Troy bored. He leaned against his locker as Chad kept on talking. Suddenly, he noticed a very familiar looking brunette walking through the big doors.

"And there was Zeke, Jason, me on the list!" Chad finished.

Troy didn't seem to hear because he was already on his way to meet who had caught his eye.

"Hi!" Troy said.

"Oh hi!" Gabriella said smiling, recognizing the blonde.

"It's Gabriella right?" Troy asked.

"Yea and your're Troy." Gabi said back.

"So is this your first day at East High?" Troy asked.

"Um, yup, my first time…" Gabi stuttered.

"WELL, since you're new here and all, how about I show you around?" Troy asked nervously.

"S-sure, I have Mr. Darbus?" Gabriella said looking down at her schedule.

"I do too, follow me!" Troy said putting his arm around Gabi's waist.

"What are you doing?" Gabi said surprise, tearing away from Troy.

"Why not?" Troy asked, once again wrapping his arm around her.

"Um…because I don't know you very well yet…" Gabi blushed.

"Hey come on; everyone doing it!" Troy urged.

Gabriella looked around. He was right. Most of the boys and girls in the school were paired up, walking down the halls.

"Maybe later." Gabi stuttered.

Troy shrugged as he walked Gabi to Miss Darbus's class room.

"There's an empty seat back there." Troy said pointing to a desk in the back row.

"Oh, thanks." Gabriella said, dragging her feet over to the brown, slightly faded desk.

Troy chuckled and followed her. "We still have 10 minutes till class." Troy said answering to Gabi's confused expression.

"O-oh, ok." Gabi said nervously.

"Chill Gabriella, I'm not the first boy that you've seen!" Troy joked.

Gabi smiled softly, sitting down onto her seat.

"Um, the day we first met?" Troy began. "Did you see me drop a paper or something?"

There was a lump in Gabi's throat as she answered "No; but why do you need it?"

"Well I'm kinda in the process of learning on how to be a policeman." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabi giggled. "You're on the poster."

"What?" Troy asked.

"The poster with some other basketball players!" Gabriella explained.

"Oh, oh that!" Troy said chuckling "Yea, my dad wants me to be a basketball player."

"Just be who you are!" Gabi said brightly.

"Try explaining that to my dad!" Troy said smiling.

The bell rang just as a bunch of people piled into the room.

"Troysie!" came a few squeals.

"TROY!" yelled a sharp looking blonde.

Troy gulped. This would not go well.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've started a new story called 'Need You the Most" please check it out!**


End file.
